


What Happens...

by DavidB1000



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alien LSD counts as a drug, Daisy was not expecting that, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, F/F, Life Becomes Complicated, Short, the beginning of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: A Slightly different take on how Season 6, Episode 3 went.  What if Jemma lost her filter while blitzed out of her mind? Some people act like that on alcohol, why not alien LSD?  Hopefully I did not mess up with the tags.“I love you, Jemma.” Daisy grinned.“I love you too, Daisy! When we get out of here, I want to scissor like it's going out of style!” Jemma grinned.Daisy laughed. “Whoa. You are aware what you just said, right?”





	What Happens...

“I love you, Jemma.” Daisy grinned.  
“I love you too, Daisy! When we get out of here, I want to scissor like it's going out of style!” Jemma grinned.  
Daisy laughed. “Whoa. You are aware what you just said, right?”   
“Yes, I want to touch vaginas and rub them together.” Jemma giggled.

“Whoa. Okay. I mean, I have no complaints. Woo. I mean, Agent May, and now you.” Daisy grinned.  
“Wow? Agent May? Did Coulson know?” Jemma smirked.

Daisy laughed. “It wasn't that big of a deal, May and I, it was like a flicker of a candle.” 

“Alright, fair enough, but yeah, when we get through all of this, I totally want to do the scissoring.” Jemma giggled.

Daisy smiled. “Hot. Okay, we'll, as you very clinically said, touch vaginas and rub them together.”   
“Yay.” Jemma grinned. “Also, Fitz totally thought there was something between you and me before we got together.” 

Daisy grinned. “Okay. You're going to be blown away by how good I am in bed.”  
“Do you really like women more than men?” Jemma asked in a serious manner, something she was impressed she could do at the moment.

“I've never let labels apply to me, but bisexual seems like the best way to describe me.” Daisy grinned.  
“Ah! I wondered. I mean, wow, Agent May. Was she good with ladies too?” Jemma asked.

“Yeah.” Daisy grinned. “Surprisingly so. She also liked being the Bottom.” 

“Oh, is that what they mean when they say Power Bottom?” Jemma giggled again.  
Daisy smirked. “Regardless, we're going to have a lot of fun later. Not now, obviously.” 

“Please, let's not do anything out here in public.” Jemma laughed.  
“Yeah, that would be a big no-no.” Daisy grinned.  
“Drugs are bad.” Jemma spoke and then giggled. “Whoa. You are so damn hot.”  
“I think I got that feeling when you said you wanted to scissor like it was going out of style.” Daisy laughed.

“That's because I love you, Daisy.” Jemma giggled again.   
“Do you also love lamp?” Daisy grinned madly.

“I love lamp!” Jemma smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> What? No, I was not on Alien LSD when I wrote this!   
I just thought, it fits, sometimes people totally lose their filter, so why not Jemma? Also, totally can see Jemma being the one to be the one with no filter. :)


End file.
